Preguntas y comprensión
by fangirlx.x
Summary: Y regreso a la misma pregunta. ¿Qué es el amor? Mis parpados pesan pero la pregunta sigue ahí. No puede medirse, no puede estudiarse, pero tal vez con el tiempo pueda encontrar una respuesta. Drabbles Stein
1. ¿Qué es el amor?

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater, su universo y personajes pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo

* * *

**¿Qué es el amor?**

**.**

**.**

No es algo que se pueda observar o simplemente diseccionar. No es algo científico ni comprobable, es imposible de medir o registrar.

_"Te amo"_

_"No juegues conmigo, tú y yo somos iguales, así que no sabes lo que es el amor" _

Porque sólo me mueve la curiosidad, la necesidad de saber, las ansias por cortar, abrir y desmantelar. Todo con el fin de conocer el interior de lo que me rodea. Así en este mundo todo es un sujeto de experimentación… hasta yo.

Y sin embargo limitó mi necesidad de conocer, de liberar mi lado más oscuro, de vivir sin inhibiciones por temor a lo que puedo llegar a ser, por temor a lo que puedo llegar a convertirme.

Era sólo por eso en un principio pero he notado detalles, cosas pequeñas pero que antes no estaban ahí.

El rostro de los alumnos del shibusen, sus luchas, sus sonrisas, sus constantes "Profesor ¿realmente tenemos que cortar esto?"

Sonrío en la oscuridad al recordar a Kim desmayarse al hacer su primera disección, la cara compungida de Tsubaki ante el desastre que Black Star creó al aplicar demasiada fuerza aquella vez. Y como olvidar el golpe que le dio Maka a Soul por negarse a ayudarla ya que no era "cool", o Kid sin poder comenzar ya que tenía que hacer un corte completamente simétrico.

Si, tal vez no es amor lo me inspiran esos niños, pero en definitiva es algo que antes no podía sentir.

La luz del laboratorio se encendió y me sorprendo de no haberla oído acercarse, claro ella también es parte de esos detalles nuevos.

—Es muy tarde Stein.

— ¿En serio? — el tiempo desaparece cuando entro al laboratorio.

—En serio— afirma ella sonriendo.

Marie entra al lugar caminando en mi dirección, con su bata de dormir que apenas es visible tras el abrigo que carga, luce indefensa aunque sé muy bien que no lo es y sin embargo su ritmo cardíaco es normal, su respiración regular, no está nerviosa.

Es increíble cómo a pesar de las advertencias del sempai sobre lo sucedido mientras fue mi compañero ella aun continua aquí. No me teme, ni siquiera duda de mí, en contra de todo buen juicio tiene plena confianza en mi persona. Pensándolo bien no me sorprende, por eso shinigami sama la delegó como mi compañera, para controlarme.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — su expresión se vuelve ingenua —Vamos— toma mis manos entre las suyas —Debes dormir un poco. — Y sonríe de nuevo, esa sonrisa luminosa que posee.

Me levanto despacio obedeciendo y la dejo guiarme fuera del laboratorio, despacio por el pasillo, por las escaleras.

Todo el camino fijo mi atención en su mano rodeando la mía, oigo el suave tarareo de alguna canción desconocida que resuena en su mente.

Sé en realidad que ella no me controla, ella me calma. Es un ancla a mi cordura.

La frecuencia de su alma es distinta a la de sempai y a la de otras armas que he empuñado. Es sincera, y a pesar de sus quejas sobre el trabajo se compromete de lleno en lo que se le asigna, no por compromiso, si no por una razón que aun no entiendo, que aún no experimento… amor.

Amor...

A través del sempai vislumbre un poco el amor entre padre a hija, por mis estudiantes conocí la preocupación por el bienestar de otros y la amistad, pero a través de Marie pude observar el amor puro por sus alumnos, por los que la rodean, por su trabajo... y por mí.

La resonancia del alma bien llevada permite sintonizar las almas en una, aun así probablemente solo yo pueda ser capaz de ver sus almas de forma tan clara, su carácter y en caso de Marie, sus sentimientos más profundos.

—Llegamos— anuncia con su voz sacándome de mis reflexiones. Abre la puerta con su mano libre —A dormir— Lo dice con ternura como a un niño terco que no quiere ir a la cama, cuando evidentemente está agotado.

—No he dicho lo contrario. — repongo aceptando que necesito un descanso.

Me sonríe, siempre sonríe.

—Lo sé. — Suelta mi mano, su calor se va. —Descansa Stein.

La veo partir alejándose por el pasillo, mi mano se alarga en su dirección, vuelvo a mirar su mano ansiando algo desconocido para mí. Se detiene al final del pasillo, sé que no se irá hasta que compruebe que entro a mi habitación.

—Descansa Marie. — susurro sabiendo que me escucha. Lentamente entro y cierro la puerta.

Ni siquiera me quito la bata, me acuesto en la cama y levanto mi mano observándola con detalle, sigue igual que siempre.

En ese momento quise detenerla, no fue un impulso de disección, por despedazar, no fue curiosidad, fue simple necesidad.

Necesidad de tenerla a mi lado, necesidad de su alma clara que tranquiliza mi locura, no la erradica, no la domina, sencillamente la calma y la acepta como una parte de mí. Necesidad de su calor rodeando mi mano.

Un contacto distinto al que experimentamos al luchar juntos, un contacto que no termino de comprender pero que Marie le ha dado nombre y forma.

Y regreso a la misma pregunta.

¿Qué es el amor?

Mis parpados pesan pero la pregunta sigue ahí.

No puede medirse, no puede estudiarse, pero tal vez con el tiempo pueda encontrar una respuesta.

* * *

.

.  
.

Stein es por mucho mi personaje favorito de Soul eater y cuando Marie apareció mi cabeza no dejo de juntarlos. Esto serán dos drabbles uno desde el punto de vista de Stein y otro de Marie.

Espero les guste y muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Lo Comprenderas

**Disclaimer**: Soul Eater, su universo y personajes pertenecen a Atsushi Ohkubo.

* * *

**Lo comprenderás**

**.**

**.**

Te observo sonreír al dar tu clase, disfrutar poner a prueba a tus alumnos y ver que tan lejos pueden llegar. Esperar deseoso sus avances y su propio crecimiento personal.

Te veo apreciar la compañía de Spirit y deleitarte gastándole bromas que lo saquen de sus cabales y hagan surgir su lado cómico.

Incluso te noto mirarme cuando cruzo un salón, cuando atravieso la casa, y por supuesto veo tu expresión incrédula cuando sabes que me he vuelto a perder en la escuela. Percibo como en ocasiones buscas mi calor. Y noto como eso aumenta las preguntas en tu cabeza, las dudas e interrogantes.

¿Qué es el amor?

¿Cómo afectan los sentimientos?

No puedo explicártelo con palabras porque si no lo puedes tocar, si no lo puedes medir o cortar, no es válido como argumento para ti.

Por eso te lo demuestro de otras maneras, acampanándote en tu silencio, encendiendo la luz cuando todo está oscuro y te pierdes en tus reflexiones. Sacándote de tus pesares, despertándote de tus pesadillas, alejando tus temores, manteniéndome a tu lado.

Pero más que eso aceptando tu lado oscuro, comprendiendo tu parte sombría, porque es parte de ti y de lo que eres.

—Stein— te llamo aliviada al encontrarte en el pasillo después de veinte minutos dando vueltas.

— ¿Te perdiste de nuevo Marie? — la comisura de tus labios se mueven un poco.

—Deberían poner flechas— _Por eso me gusta tu casa_ -pienso en silencio- todo el piso indicando distintas rutas.

Sonríes —No creo que aprecien mi decoración en ninguna otra parte— Hago un puchero en desacuerdo —Ya hacen bastante aguantándome a mí. — replicas.

Frunzo el ceño comprendiendo que tienes un mal día. —Este lugar no sería lo mismo sin ti— Aseguro, y no solo por tu fuerza o tu inteligencia, si te marcharas o desaparecieras medio shibusen iría por ti, probablemente conmigo a la cabeza.

Ajustas el tornillo en tu cabeza —Antes de venir aquí estuvieron muy bien sin mí, pueden volver a lo mismo.

—No, nada puede volver a lo que era si no estás— te sonrió y te miro a los ojos para que notes que es verdad.

Venir al shibusen no solo los ayudó a ellos, te ayuda a ti, te has vuelto parte de él y le has tomado aprecio a los chicos y ellos a ti.

En cuanto a mi... sé que conoces mis sentimientos aun cuando no los entiendes. Veo las dudas en tus ojos tras lo que no digo pero que entiendes, comprendo que las preguntas regresan a tu mente. Tu mano tiembla pero no tengo miedo confió en ti, además tengo la certeza de lo que busca tu mano temblorosa.

—Marie san— me llama un empleado nuevo —Acabe con el pedido de shinigami sama.

— ¡Oh! Azusa estará feliz— todo en realidad fue idea de ella.

Das un paso alejándote, el hombre da uno acercándose.

—Me preguntaba si después...

De inmediato te siento detenerte a mis espaldas, le sonrió al chico. —En otra ocasión tal vez— me despido con la mano y te alcanzo — ¿Vamos por un café?

—Pudiste haber ido con él— comentas sin mirarme, porque sé que recuerdas lo que dijo Nygus.

_"No encontrarás la felicidad Marie, Stein no sabe lo que es el amor, siempre ha estado solo" _

— ¿Eso querías? — te pregunto tranquila, puede que me subestimes pero yo también te conozco.

Te encoges de hombros y continúas tu camino.

Sonrió —Si hubiese ido con él su vida podría haber corrido peligro. — Te guiño un ojo aventajándote por el pasillo.

Porque en ese momento en que te detuviste al oír la posible invitación, sé que imaginaste varias formas de diseccionar al pobre hombre. Cierro los ojos sintiendo calidez emanar de ti ante mi comentario y tal vez ante mis pensamientos.

Tu mano sujeta la mía despacio —Por ahí no Marie— me corriges.

—Ah— miro la división del pasillo y los dos caminos lucen igual para mí.

—La cafetería es por aquí— me guías sin soltarme y sonrió mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Y sé con seguridad que algún día lo comprenderás Stein.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Y con esto acaban me gusto escribir de ellos y espero les gustara.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
